


Baby Gay Alex's First Steps

by queerladies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerladies/pseuds/queerladies
Summary: I don't even know, I thought after reading so many fics I should make a contribution of my own. Sorry if it's terrible.





	Baby Gay Alex's First Steps

No matter how may times in to find myself in this position it will always evoke the same feeling inside. A feeling of sheer nervousness, excitement and warmth. Im not sure how I got here, laying on top of this beautiful woman, lips pressed together in comfortable, passionate kisses. The couch is too thin and I fear that we may topple off it at any second but for now I have no intension of moving anywhere. 

I can feel the heat burning through by body all rushing towards my core and while something about it is familiar, there is no way it has ever been this intense before. Whilst I know we probably wont go past second base again tonight, thanks to Maggie’s insistence that we take this slow because she doesn’t want to ‘scare me off’ I feel this sort of instinctual need to take it further, like my body knows what it is going to do before I have even considered it in my head.

With this new found feeling I slip one of my jean clad thighs between her legs and press my body further onto her. I feel the vibration of her moan meeting my lips before she pulls away with a gasp and those instincts leave me instantly as I begin to panic. Shit. I’ve done something wrong, she's freaked out.  
“Alex, let’s not start something were not ready to finish” she says to me in a voice deeper and huskier than I’ve ever head before.  
“Who says we’re not ready” I reply back before I have time to stop the words, I realise that it may not completely be about me being ready but also about her being ready.  
“You sure?” she says, there is no pressure in her eyes, not even hope and I can't work out if she's trying to give me an out or hoping for an out herself.  
“Maggie I'm as ready as ill ever be, Im scared but I'm also desperate to feel you and I mean really feel you.” I feel my face flush with embarrassment at my complete openness.  
“You don't need to be scared, I don’t bite” she replies with subtle, sexy smile on her lips that I can’t help but kiss away.  
“What if i’m so completely terrible that you can’t even find me attractive anymore?” I ask with the concern written all over my face.  
“Babe, there is not a thing you could do that would make me find you unattractive.” she replied quickly and at that, I knew I was ready. 

I stood up quickly, probably a little too quickly, but as I reached back down and pick her up bridal style I’m sure she gets the message. I'm not running away.

I place her on the bed not quite as delicately as I would have liked because the whole damn way from the couch to the bed her lips had been working some kind of superpower on my neck.  
“Wait” she says as I launch myself on top of her ready to continue what was more than started on the couch.  
“ We should talk about this first… I get the sense that you’ve never really had pleasant intimate experiences before and I want to make sure I get this right for you” She says this so quietly I'm not even sure if I’ve heard her right. I realise it now that I need to make a decision, be completely honest with her about my sexual history, or complete lack thereof, or fluff my way through this conversation. 

As I lay there next to her looking into those beautiful brown eyes I realise that I’ve never and will never feel safer with anyone else. So, with one big deep breath I decide to stick to my own morals and be open and honest.  
“Maggie please don’t think less of me when I tell you this but I just really want to be honest” She is looking at me with the calmest expression on her face and as she goes to reassure me I cut in, I know she will claim not to think any less of me but as an almost 30 year old woman this is not a conversation I wanted to be having. Ever.  
“The bad sexual experience I told you about, the one where I wasn’t really catered to and was more or less a pin cushion for some college boy?” I fade off posing it like a question making sure she knew what I was referring to.  
“Yeah baby, I remember”  
“Well, that is actually my only experience. Like Ive never even made it to 3rd base with anyone since.” Her face softens and although my heart is beating through my chest and I just want to pull the blankets over my head and hide I know that with her, I’m safe.  
“Thanks ok Alex, really.”  
“It’s a little sad though isn’t it, I mean i’m nearly 30 and i’m basically a virgin.”  
“It’s not sad in the way your saying Alex, its sad because a beautiful person like you never got to experience what real sex, good sex can be.” I can’t even find the words to reply, she's holding me so close and I'm so thankful I found her.  
“Alex, I want to make this good for you and I only want to go at a pace that you'll be comfortable with”  
I nod and reach forward wanting to feel her lips on mine again. She trails her tongue along my lips and I part them welcomely, my hands are on her sides again and I'm moving to climb on top, straddling her hips. Im done talking.

I keep moving my hands higher and higher on her shirt clad front and I must have made it pretty clear what I was asking for because her hands fall from my hips to the top of my hands to slide them up over her breasts. 

All of a sudden our clothes are my biggest nemesis and all I want is skin on skin. I want to lay my eyes on her perfect body and I want to feel those same breasts without all the layers between us.  
I move down to the hem of her shirt and tug firmly, all calmness has now left my body and while i am aware that I am behaving like a horny teenager I currently have zero fucks to give. 

She sits up gently, lips never leaving mine as she helps me pull her shirt over her head. We pull apart as the material passes between us and I hold my breath already sure the sight I'm about to see will take my breath away. 

It sure does, her simple black bra the only thing standing between me and her breasts, I reach forward with one hand palming her breast confidently and the other sneaking behind her to pop the clasp of her bra open. I feel her breath on my neck as she chuckles at my eagerness but that chuckle is cut short as I bring my lips to her front and begin kissing a path from her collarbone down to between her breasts, stopping when I get to the material of her bra that is now hanging loosely of her shoulders. I pull it away with just my index finger hooked into the front and I hear her sharp intake of breath as the cool air hits her nipples. 

I can’t help myself but pause and stare at the wonder that is Maggie Sawyers perfect chest and whilst I fear this may bring about another chuckle from the Detective I look up, eventually, to see noting but her supportive smile ready and waiting for us to continue when I've finished my ogling.

With one hand resting on her toned stomach and the other holding up my weight as I hover above her I feel her hands move to the bottom of my own shirt and I give her a simple nod, answering her silent question. Yes, I am ready for this, yes I want you to. She slides it up over my head in one easy motion and before I know what has happened I feel the earth spin and next I know I'm lying on my back with Maggie’s bare chest pressing into me. I grunt in frustration at the feeling of my own bra being the only thing separating our top halves and before I can even voice my frustration i feel her pull my bra down my front and away from me. When had she even undone the clasp? I guess ill never know. 

She leans forward again and I swear I’ve never felt anything quite so incredible as being skin to skin with Maggie fucking Sawyer’s bare chest. My body clearly wanted her to know how much I was enjoying it because before I couldn't even stop myself when my body let out a deep guttural moan. 

I froze instantly and Maggie paused above me pulling back to look at my face, almost trying to understand what she had done wrong.  
“Babe, look at me” She says it in the sweetest voice I’ve ever head and I can’t help but let my eyes flick up to hers.  
“That was hot okay? Make all the noise you want its honestly the hottest thing ever”  
I answer with a hot and heavy kiss thrown sloppily over her lips and I hope she knows this is my way of saying tank you. 

Her hands are in my hair now and I think this is her way of giving me time to explore the newly exposed skin of her chest. So, with shaking hands I gently skim my way from her waist up to the bottom of her breasts and yet for some reason and despite my earlier eagerness I can’t quite bring myself to touch them the way I so desperately want to.  
“It’s ok baby” she says breathlessly and I think Maggie Sawyer breathless might be the hottest thing ever.  
“There all yours, touch me please” she says pleadingly and thats all the encouragement I need as I hurriedly move both hands up to squeeze gently and let my thumbs run over her pert nipples. I hear a short moan fall from her lips as I do so and I mentally take back my earlier thought, that is the hottest thing ever.

“Can I touch you?” She asks and all I can get out in reply in a pathetic “Please” that came out more like a whine. I realise that I'm probably far too turned on for how far into this we are but I can’t bring myself to care, hell I can’t even be bothered to try and bring myself under control because Maggie Sawyer is here and topless and on top of me and everything is just perfect. 

She slides one hand up from my stomach to my left breast and I feel my back arch up to meet her touch. As her mouth moves away from my lips to attach itself to my right breast.  
“Fuck Sawyer”  
“mmm, your so hot Alex, but baby I can feel how turned on you are already, I wanna relieve that before I get you naked so I can take my time when I get there. Is that ok?” She asked this so quickly I’m not sure I follow so all I can reply with is. “How?”  
“I want to dry hump you through our jeans till you come baby is that ok?”  
While I knew this was her way of giving me a gentle reintroduction to intimacy I had never been so thankful in my life, from my own experience of masturbating I knew I was close, too close to still be half clothed and while I knew that this probably isn’t something she had been doing with her recent sexual partners nothing sounded better to me right now.  
“I trust you” was all I could reply with as I felt her thigh slip between my legs and press against my centre.

Her head slipped into the crook of my neck and I could feel her lips on my neck working those superpowers again, but it was the pressure on my core that I was most focused on. My hands went straight to her hips but quickly slipped around to grab onto her ass as I pulled her into me with each thrust. 

Even this, through two layers of jeans felt too much, yet not enough all at the same time. I turned my head gently to the side, my lips shaking out hers for reassurance that she still had me, was still going to take care of me. As soon as her lips found mine I knew I was going to be ok and I felt myself relax into the new feeling as my hands skated up her back to hold on at her shoulders. 

“I got you baby” She breathed into my mouth before moving her mouth back to my neck and skating her left hand up my stomach to palm my breast roughly. At this I let out a loud moan of appreciation and I felt it continue on in her throat as she moaned my name. “Alex” 

It was then I realised that she should probably be getting something out of this too Shit. So in mirroring her I slid my thigh up so it fit snuggly against her centre and felt her begin to ride my thigh whilst still thrusting into my centre with hers. 

We were both breathless now, I was moaning her name constantly, hanging on for dear life as I felt my self hurtling towards the edge. Sure, I’d made myself cum a few times with my own fingers, but it never felt quite like this and Maggie wasn’t even touching me yet. I started to panic, it was all so intense and I felt guilty for laying back getting so worked up over nothing. Maggie must have sensed my panic because she slowed her motions and brought her face directly in front of mine. “It’s ok baby, i’ve got you. You just let go when your ready ok I'm right here with you” I gave her the most confident nod I could manage and dug my nails into her back when she picked up the pace again. 

She kept her face directly in front of me the whole time now, pressing sloppy kisses to my lips between our moans and as I felt my eyes flutter shut with my impending orgasm she dropped her lips to my ear and coaxed me along.  
“Thats it baby, I got you, I wanna see you come baby, Im about to cum with you” She was moaning in my ear and those words were all it took to topple me over the edge.  
“Fuck Maggie I'm -“

She held me so tight while my orgasm ripped through me and it wasn’t until I felt her hips jerk and the dirtiest sounding moan I've ever heard escape her lips that I realised she was coming to. 

I reached down with my left had and pushed it right into the centre of her ass, pulling her into be as tightly as I could wanting her a close as possible. As we lay there unmoving aside from small twitches and grinds from our orgasms leaving our bodies. Getting our breath back I realised I was in for a whole other world of pleasure when the pants finally came off. 

“You ok babe?” Am I ok?! Seriously.  
“Your kidding right” I replied breathlessly. She chuckled while laying soft open mouthed kisses below my neck before shifting slightly to lay beside me. I turned to face her and pulled her into my arms, not wanting to feel distance just yet.  
“If thats how hard you can make me cum when we both still have pants on I can't wait to see what the rest of tonight is going to entail.” She chuckles at me, still breathless as she lays sweet pecks on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a chapter 2 if this one gets any kind of a response.


End file.
